The History of the Staff
by Alyia
Summary: Rated PG for language. This is more of a history of characters from other stories for those of you who are curious. **Chapter 3 /finally/ updated**
1. New Beginning

Thank you Sunfalling, I hadn't realized how crammed my story looked because it looked  
  
much more spaced out on my word processing program, well, hopefully this fixes things!  
  
And any ideas for making Kendra more realistic will be taken with much thankful-ness-  
  
type stuff. uh, anyways. Also, she's going to have an anger management problem which has only been shown slightly as of yet but will me shown much more later on.  
  
**Heyla! It's everyone's favourite authoress! Well, no, not really, but one can dream!  
  
Can't she? Anyways, enough of my incisive blathering. This story is based on the Yu-  
  
Gi-Oh! animated television series. It doesn't really revolve around the characters we all  
  
know and love (err-mostly love) but more about the history of the character that  
  
represents me and appears in other fics that my cousin and I have written. And, err, I  
  
suppose it has some of her character's history too. So, if you don't like stories that use  
  
characters that don't appear in the television show, I suggest you leave now. But for  
  
those of you with more open minds, read on! Oh yes, and before I forget, I don't own  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!, must we really all say this?**  
  
  
  
::The History of the Staff:: :The New Place:  
  
Kendra, a youth about fifteen years old, looked out her bedroom window to a yard  
  
blooming with summer life. Kendra was living with her aunt in Japan; she had wanted to  
  
try studying in a country other than the one she grew up in, Canada, and her aunt had  
  
wanted her to visit. So Kendra had come to stay with her aunt while she studied here.  
  
Kendra sighed and turned away from the window to the cluttered attic. Before she could  
  
live here, she had to clean out the attic so she'd have a room. Her aunt, Mari, had said  
  
anything in the attic was Kendra's if she wanted it, so the girl intended to go through  
  
every box, trunk and item in this attic, no one could accuse Kendra of being ungrateful . .  
  
Kendra had brown hair and eyes. Red streaks appeared in her hair when the light  
  
was right, it was curly and fell to her mid-back. Kendra often wore it in a bun close to the  
  
nape of her neck and was often seen pushing bangs back behind her ears. She wore a pair  
  
of blue ovular glasses and tended to wear whatever came to hand that didn't completely  
  
clash. She always wore a dragon pendant that she called 'Smaug' from the novel "The  
  
Hobbit" by J. R. R. Tolkien. A black and silver watch graced her left wrist and she wore  
  
a silver and black ring on her left hand.  
  
  
  
"Kendra!" her aunt called, "lunch time!" Kendra looked up, she had gone through  
  
about a quarter of the boxes, most of them had been old love letters and school notes  
  
from her aunt's days as a young woman. Kendra hurried down the ladder to the attic and  
  
went to the bathroom to wash. Covered in dust and looking like hell, Kendra smiled at  
  
herself and started washing the dust off. Pounding down the stairs, squeaky clean, Kendra  
  
was assaulted by the smell of pizza. Looking into the kitchen she saw a box of pizza that  
  
seemed to have just arrived. Kendra smiled and swooped into the kitchen; grabbing a  
  
plate and a glass she helped herself to three pieces of pizza and a tall glass of Coke.  
  
Plopping down in the living room she turned on the T.V. and watched some meaningless  
  
show for half-an-hour while she inhaled half the pizza. Trotting back into the kitchen  
  
Kendra saw her aunt sitting at the table, eating her half of the pizza slowly. The two  
  
smiled at each other as deposited her dishes in the sink and trotted back up to the attic.  
  
Kendra was just contemplating turning on the light when she came across It. It  
  
was gold and the main part had what appeared to have an eye on it. The other, smaller  
  
pieces looked to have been contracted inside the eye-piece. Kendra picked it up  
  
reverently and ran her fingers over the thing, barely touching it. Looking into the box for  
  
some clue to what it was, she saw a smaller box, made of brown leather, just big enough  
  
for the diary and two stacks of cards it contained. Putting the open box on the ground  
  
Kendra got up, and still holding the golden object, she flicked the light on and sat down  
  
again to examine the diary. Opening the book carefully she read slowly, making sure she  
  
understood every single word of it.  
  
  
  
Kendra yawned, stretching her arms and rolling her neck. Looking at her pillow  
  
to see what could have caused such an uncomfortable sleep she saw the gold thing with  
  
the eye on it, the diary she had been reading called it a 'staff.' Kendra couldn't see how  
  
this-lump-could be called a staff, but Kendra wouldn't doubt the diary. The thing  
  
probably could be extended; it looked very much like it could. Kendra just couldn't  
  
figure out how. Kendra shook her head and turned her mind away from the staff and the  
  
puzzle it represented, it was then she saw the neat stacks of cards and remembered what  
  
else the diary had talked about. Duel Monsters. Picking up one pile she looked at the top  
  
card: "Kendarath, the half-gryphon mage" she read. The monster was a teenage girl with  
  
bird wings and a cat's tail, her hands were up and she was surrounded with a gold aura.  
  
Kendra looked closely at the card before sighing and setting the deck down. She  
  
collected her clothes and went off to the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
  
  
  
Kendra stifled a yawn as she stacked the last of the un-opened boxes in the closet,  
  
she would go through these boxes later, when she wasn't sleeping on a mattress.  
  
Looking at her room Kendra sighed, how on earth would she decorate this place? Kendra  
  
shook her head looking around slowly. The attic was rather small, in the shortest place  
  
she could touch the roof and the tallest place was only a few inches taller. She walked  
  
around the room slowly, the boxes of her stuff had been brought up here, and her  
  
mattress was in the corner farthest away from the trapdoor. The box with the diary and  
  
cards was beside her mattress and the staff was sitting on the mattress. Kendra walked  
  
from one end of the attic and back again, stopping at the window, leaning against the sill  
  
and looking out.  
  
Suddenly she smiled; almost unconsciously she put the cards, diary, and staff in a  
  
bag. Going downstairs she grabbed a snack to put in her bag and wrote a quick note to  
  
her Aunt. Grabbing a map on her way out Kendra headed randomly down the street,  
  
sticking the map in her bag.  
  
  
  
Great idea Kendra, get lost, Kendra thought to herself looking at the map. I  
  
never was any good at reading these damn things . . .. She thought angrily as she just  
  
barely restrained herself from crumpling the map into a ball. She slid to the ground at the  
  
foot of the tree and took one more try at reading the map. She had found the library,  
  
where she had practically lived the last two years she had lived in Canada, and had gone  
  
inside to get a card. Now she couldn't remember which way she had come from. Kendra  
  
sighed and scrunched the map up, "arg!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up.  
  
"Problem?" asked a voice from above her.  
  
Kendra made a noise that sounded oddly like 'eep,' jumping to her feet. The boy  
  
that stood in front of her was rather short, standing just above her waist. He had black  
  
hair that turned to red around the edges with bright yellow bangs. He was all dressed up in blue and belts with a gold puzzle with an eye like the one on Kendra's staff she looked  
  
down at him.  
  
"Sorry to startle you," he said, "but I couldn't help notice you were having  
  
problems," he indicated the crumpled map at her feet.  
  
"Yes, well," Kendra started, retrieving the map. "I just moved here and, um," she  
  
blushed, "I'm lost."  
  
He smiled, "My name's Yugi, what's yours?"  
  
"I'm Kendra," she told him as she smoothed out the map, trying to make it  
  
readable. "I've never been able to read these things . ." she explained weakly, trailing  
  
off. Yugi took the map from her with a patient smile, like she was a person who needed  
  
to be humored. "I'm not usually so incompetent," she felt implied to say, "I can usually  
  
find my way home all by myself," she meant the last part to be a joke and she nearly  
  
sighed with relief when Yugi laughed.  
  
"So where do you live?" he asked as he took the map from her hands, "do you  
  
have anything that I can mark on this with?" Kendra knelt down and began rummaging  
  
around in her bag, she was pretty sure there had been a pen in the box . . When she  
  
opened the box Yugi's eyes widened when he saw the staff, she quickly snapped the box  
  
shut, handing him the pen she had retrieved. She didn't like the look Yugi was giving  
  
her. . . "Okay," he said slowly as he shook his head, "where did you say you lived?"  
  
Kendra ignored his odd behavior and told him, he marked a line on the map,  
  
explaining to her verbally where she would be going and Kendra made the appropriate  
  
affirmative noises. When he was finished she smiled, thanked him, and started on her  
  
way home.  
  
  
  
"Where were you?" Aunt Mari exclaimed running up and giving Kendra a hug as  
  
soon as she entered the kitchen, where Mari had been sitting, as she had been for the past  
  
hour, staring at the doorway and wringing her hands, the telephone right beside her.  
  
"Um," the teenager said from inside her aunt's crushing hug, "I was lost. ."  
  
"Then why didn't you call?" wailed her aunt.  
  
"Because I was getting directions from a pedestrian!" she exclaimed, wondering  
  
when her aunt would let go of her. Miraculously, she did, just before Kendra started  
  
turning purple, she felt.  
  
"I suppose it's okay then." Mari said slowly, "Just make sure if you get lost  
  
again, you'll call me. Wait a minute, what am I saying, don't get lost again!"  
  
"I didn't go out with the intent of getting lost!" Kendra exclaimed, flinging her  
  
hands up, "I just wanted to go for a walk, I found the library, then I forgot which way I'd  
  
come from. All right? I'm going to my room now," Kendra told her slightly startled aunt  
  
before tromping off to her room.  
  
  
  
Kendra sat on her bed, laptop on her lap, it was into the wee hours, and she had  
  
been typing pages upon pages in the novel she had been writing. It was about Kamaeoen,  
  
a gryphon fighting for equal rights among the sentient beings of Seirago from the earliest  
  
records on the planet. It was okay, in Kendra's opinion, but she was her own worst critic,  
  
no one else had read it yet so she didn't have to deal with compliments or insults just yet.  
  
Often times Kendra didn't know where her inspiration came from but when it struck she  
  
just wrote and let the words come until she was all dried up. Then she'd go to sleep,  
  
since she usually got all her inspiration right before she was supposed to be going to bed.  
  
Whoever my muse is they've got a perverted sense of humor, Kendra thought to herself,  
  
keeping me awake 'till it's almost time to get up again whilst it fills my head with things  
  
that must be written. Kendra sighed as she set her laptop on the floor and flopped back  
  
onto her bed. To tired to change out of her clothing, Kendra fell asleep fully clothed.  
  
**And so ends the first chapter! What did you think? And please, before you go flaming  
  
about Mary-Sues and 'there are only seven millennium items what the hell do you think  
  
you're doing' yada yada yada give me a chance to explain! This and any millennium  
  
items mentioned that you might not be familiar with are not the same as the items that  
  
Yugi and Bakura have. I don' know how much my cousin wants me to reveal about this  
  
right now, but you'll just have to live with this explanation for now. So please, no  
  
flaming my staff! Anyways, now that I've got that off my chest, please R&R.** 


	2. Ariel the Schizo Commeth

**Hey look! It's the shortest chapter ever writen! Basically it's about my cousin coming. She was getting restless.**  
  
:Ariel the Schizo Commeth:  
  
"I'm ho-ome!" a voice not heard by Kendra in this house before hollered from the doorway. Kendra launched herself out of 'her' comfy chair and ran to the door.  
  
"Ariel!" she yelled, embracing her closest cousin tightly.  
  
Ariel flailed her limbs as she gasped out, "Kendra. Can't. Breathe." Ariel was short (as short as Yugi) with brown-blonde hair and blue eyes. Kendra and Ariel had always been close, talking for at least two hours every weekend.  
  
Kendra released her cousin and held her at arm's length, "I feel happy!" (ala Monty Python style {exaggerate the 'e' and 'i' sounds.}Iiiiiiiii feeeeeeeel happyyyyyyyyy)  
  
Ariel gasped, "Kendra? Making a joke? Impossible!"  
  
"I joke! You're just always upstaging me."  
  
"This is all very nice but could you move away from the door?" Kendra and Ariel ran off to Kendra's room giggling.  
  
* ^ * ^ * ^ *  
  
"Well. It's very black." Ariel said, commenting on the décor of Kendra's room.  
  
Kendra smiled, "Mystical, ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What? Don't like my blackness?"  
  
"It's so. Depressing."  
  
Kendra rolled her eyes, "It's not depressing, it's inspiring!" Kendra looked around her room, the floor had been stained black, as well as the bookcase, desk and bed. She had black velvet curtains and black bed- sheets. She'd painted the walls and ceiling black and was thinking about painting some mythical creatures on it. With the way the room was shaped if the trap door was closed it looked like you were standing in the middle of a black void. "I'm thinking of doing some painting on the wall."  
  
"And ruin the effect of being lost in an endless void? Why would you do that?" Ariel asked sarcastically.  
  
Kendra smiled and rolled her eyes at her cousin as she jumped onto the bed to land cross-legged. "What have you been up to? Tell me everything!" Ariel had spent her birthday in the United States with her uncle, which was the most exciting part of the trip.  
  
"Yeah, Grandpa came and he gave me this, from Egypt." She held up her right arm, displaying the gold bracelet clinging to it clearly. Kendra reached out and turned it slightly until she could see the golden eye, her eyes widened and she suddenly dropped her torso off the side of her bed as she reached for the box. Pulling it out she opened it silently, lifting the 'staff' to eye level, turning it so Ariel could see the eye on it. "That looks. like mine." she said softly. "Well of course it does!" she said in another voice and Kendra felt her eyebrows rise. "They /are/ both Millennium Items."  
  
"Mi-Millennium items? What are you talking about Ariel?"  
  
"I'm not Ariel! I'm Arientioth!"  
  
"Shut up Ari! You're scaring Kendra," Kendra was indeed scared, she had edged off the bed and was shuffling towards the door in a slightly over- exaggerated way. "Where're you going?"  
  
"Um. That's scary."  
  
"What? My split personality?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm not a split personality! I'm a disembodied spirit!"  
  
"Does Aunt Mari know that you're a schizo?"  
  
Ariel shook her head, "Nope." Kendra nodded to herself, /okay Kendra, Ariel's only talking like a 'disembodied spirit', nothing out of the ordinary./  
  
"Why is your room so dark?" 'Ari' asked.  
  
"Because she says it's inspiring."  
  
"So you're a goth then."  
  
"Ari! That's rude! She's a Wiccan!"  
  
"A Wiccan? Just like my friend!"  
  
"You have friends?" Kendra couldn't help but interject.  
  
"Don't insult Ari like that! Of course she's got friends! Me and you."  
  
"And other spirits. But I haven't seen them in a while." Kendra took a deep breath, she could handle this. It was only a schizophrenic cousin.  
  
"Right." Ariel said sarcastically.  
  
"You don't believe me? I have more friends than you do!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kendra exclaimed rather loudly, caused 'Ari' to stop in mid sentence.  
  
"You're cousin has an anger management problem." she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, that's right." she answered herself.  
  
"Would you stop doing that!" Kendra yelled. "It's driving me crazy!"  
  
"Is there a problem up there girls?"  
  
"No Aunt, everything's fine!" Kendra called back down. Then she took a deep breath and faced Ariel. "What the hell is with that speaking to yourself?"  
  
"I'm not talking to myself," Ariel protested quietly, "I'm talking to Ari."  
  
"Why are you talking to your imaginary friend?"  
  
"I-She's not imaginary! I'm going to unpack," she said sullenly, walking out of the room.  
  
Kendra took a deep breath, slowly counting to twenty, then flopped down on her bed. *Don't be so sullen.* Kendra frowned slightly at the voice but when it didn't come again, she forgot about it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
**Tah dah! We've reached the end of chapter two! In three whole pages of glorious schizophrenia! Chapter Three coming soon! Maybe I'll figure out a plot by then.** 


	3. School Starts

Kendra: Tah-dah! It's the next chapter of HotS! And all without my cousin bashing me on the head... 

KS: I was happy, I was introduced in the last chapter. *grins* 

Ari: And I'm in this chapter too! I'm so happy! 

Bakura *looks at Kendra* you're just a suck. 

Kendra: And why would I suck up to my cousin and her yami? 

Bakura: Because you're in _her_ story and want her too- 

Kendra *covers Bakura's mouth* that's enough now. 

* * *

****

:History of the Staff:   
**:Start of School:**

Kendra stared at the uniform with eyes full of doubt; "Do I really have to wear that?" The principal nodded. "Could I wear a guy's uniform?" 

The principal shrugged, "I don't see why not, but it will probably make you several enemies among your peers…" 

"As long as I don't have to wear that…" Kendra muttered to herself as the principal pulled out the uniform commonly worn by the guys of the school. Kendra nodded to herself and took the uniform with a smile, "thank you," she said gratefully. 

"We look forward to you joining us here," he said as Kendra left the room. Kendra rubbed her temples gently as she walked away, it didn't matter to her if she was the only girl wearing a guy's uniform but she wasn't going to wear that, that, _monstrosity_. 

"Bleh," she muttered to herself, "pink…" School started next week and Kendra was getting nervous, if the students didn't like her it would make for a pretty lonely year if her only friend was her cousin, who was currently not speaking to her. Ariel's schizophrenia wasn't so bad… Ariel had _always_ seemed to be like that, so why had it freaked her out so much when it had happened? Because it has seemed so real. Like Ariel really was talking to a disembodied spirit… 

Kendra sighed as she entered the house; she'd apologise to Ariel, of course. Kendra always seemed to be apologising, she had this problem about picking fights with people, she'd be in a bad mood or have a migraine or something and then little things would seem like big things so she would make a big deal out of them and then hold her grudge until someone pointed out how stupid she was being and then she'd go apologise. No one had pointed out to her how stupid she was being this time, and she hadn't really held her grudge that long, but it was all her fault, it was hard to stay mad at someone who didn't do anything and you hadn't seen in about five years. "Ariel?" she called. 

"Kendra," the reply came from the living room. Kendra followed the voice to see her cousin sprawled on the couch, watching a movie, popcorn bowl in her lap. 

Kendra sat on her cousin's feet and sighed, "I'm sorry." 

Ariel looked at Kendra for a moment before looking back at her movie. "For?" she asked after a pause. 

"For yelling at you." 

"And…?" prompted Ariel. 

"For…calling Ari imaginary…?" Kendra almost asked. 

Ariel looked at Kendra for a long moment, and Kendra was startled to see blazing green eyes looking out of her cousin's head instead of the normal greenish-hazel. "I suppose I can live with that apology." Kendra felt her eyes widen as she watched Ariel's eye colour change back to green-hazel. 

"Uh…" Kendra said, "I'm not even gunna _ask_ about that." Ariel merely shrugged and went back to watching her movie. 

* ^ * ^ * ^ *

Kendra sat quietly in the back corner of the room nearest the window. The people of the school weren't the nicest people to hang out with if you didn't fit nicely into their pattern. She'd been shunned all morning except for a few snide comments and it wasn't even first period yet! Kendra bent her head to her book and refused to look at the people who were ignoring her. _I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry. Shit, what's the use?_ The words on the page blurred before her eyes and she blinked rapidly, trying to see the words again. The bell rang and Kendra put her book away as the students slowly got to their seats. "Hello class," the teacher said from the front of the room. Kendra looked at the woman from behind her bangs, she looked pretty enough, but that didn't particularly matter, as Kendra well knew. 

That was only the start of overall an uneventful morning, she had English (like the reading/writing English, I'm just going by what I do at HS here in Canada…so if it's inaccurate, I apologise) and Math that morning. Well it _was _uneventful, until lunch. Kendra was getting her lunch just minding her own business when she caught someone behind her say several very rude comments about her and her attire. Something inside Kendra just snapped, dammit, these people were judging her before they knew her just because she didn't want to wear some damn skirt. Kendra whirled to face the pair of boys who had made the comment, "You want to say that to my face?" she demanded. 

"Fine," one boy said, and he repeated it, adding several other unsavoury comments about her family, particularly her mother. 

Kendra's eyes narrowed, "Fuck you," she spat, and punched the boy in the nose. "No one insults my mother," she hissed, feeling a small glint of satisfaction as blood trickled down the boy's face. Kendra then turned on her heel and stalked out of the cafeteria, her hunger suddenly gone. 

"Hey guy, you gunna let her get away with that?" someone asked him, but Kendra was gone and she didn't hear the response. Walking outside Kendra flopped down under a tree, pulled her legs to her chest, put her arms around her legs and then dropped her head to her knees. 

"I never asked for any of this," she whispered. "I wish I still lived in Canada, I wish none of this had ever happened." 

" 'So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. What is for them to decide is what to do with the time that is given.' " Said a voice from above her. 

"I don't need Lord of the Rings quoted at me," Kendra mumbled into her knees. 

"I saw your punch in there," the voice said, ignoring her comment. 

"So?" Kendra asked sarcastically. 

"I personally think he deserved it, I've been wishing someone would punch him for a _long_ time," the mystery man snorted, "'bout time he got what's coming to him." 

Kendra looked up from her knees, "My name's Kendra," she whispered. "I have no idea who it was that I punched but he was getting on my nerves." 

"I heard," the boy said, sitting beside her. "My name's Ryou, it's nice to meet you Kendra." The boy had white hair that was rather messy and almond-shaped brown eyes with an air of innocence to them, but with some deeper knowledge inside them. A 2-D puzzle with that eye on it inside a ring with seven spikes around the outside, all in gold, sat on his chest. 

"Nice trinket," Kendra commented, trying to make conversation. 

"Not really," Ryou mumbled, but Kendra barely heard so assumed she wasn't meant to. 

"I should have just worn the skirt," Kendra mumbled into her knees, head back down. 

" 'Anything worth saying is worth taking a long time to say.' " 

"More LotR," Kendra commented, "have you memorised the movies too? And I don't think that one quite fits with this situation." 

"Just parts of them," Ryou said with a smile. "And we could change it to 'Anything worth doing is worth doing the hard way.' " 

Kendra frowned at Ryou, "You're weird," she informed him. Then she flashed him a bright smile just as he began to frown, "But then again, so am I, so it's not necessarily a bad thing." 

The bell rang and the two of them looked towards the school, "It was nice talking to you, Kendra," Ryou said with a smile, "I hope I see you again." 

"Bye Ryou," Kendra said as the two parted ways back inside the school. 

* ^ * ^ * ^ *

"So'd ya have fun without me?" Ariel asked as soon as Kendra walked in the door. 

"No," Kendra told her cousin calmly, "It was a living hell. How was your day?" 

Ariel looked at her cousin oddly, then burst out into laughter, "And you say that with a completely bored face!" 

"Yeah, well," Kendra said, shrugging with her hands (dammit, I dunno how else to explain it! It's where you like spread your hands and then kinds shrug? Common, you know what I'm talking about! You just don't know it!) 

"So what'd you do today?" 

"I gave someone a bloody nose, had a civil conversation with a total of one person and managed to make everyone hate me without saying a word." 

Ariel nodded, "All I can say is I've never accomplished that much in a single day." Kendra looked at her cousin for a moment before bursting into laughter. 

* * *

****

Authoress's Notes: 

__

Kendra: Okay, so that was a crappy three page chapter, basically this is just to introduce Kendra's anger management problem- 

__

Bakura *whispers to Rath* she's talking in third person again... 

__

Rath *edges slowly away* don't run, and don't turn your back on her, she might notice us. 

__

Kendra *glares at her yami and Bakura* 

__

Bakura & Rath: Whaaaat? 

__

KS: I've got a question, you've introduced Ryou in the fic, now can you introduce him as a muse? huh huh huh? 

__

Kendra: Uh... no. See, Ryou is a specialized muse, unlike the rest of you slackers. 

__

Yugi: Hey, I'm specialized too! 

__

Kendra *puts an arm around Yugi's shoulders* Sorry bud, all you slackers except_ Yugi here._

__

Yami: What do you mean 'specialized'? 

__

Kendra *grins* Ryou's my lemon muse. 

__

Bakura: WTF? Ryou_?_

__

Kendra: Shut up, he just ended up that way, that's what I get for keeping the Ryou I found under the bed as a muse. 

__

Yami: What about Yugi, you said he_ was specialized too..._

__

Kendra *hugs Yugi* Yugi's my fluff muse! 

__

Bakura *raises an eyebrow* you need a muse just for fluff? 

__

Rath: She couldn't write fluff if her life depended on it. 

__

Kendra: Can so! 

__

Rath: Proove it! 

__

Kendra: Fine, next chapter of LN, fluff. 

__

Yugi: Yeah! A job! 

__

Bakura: No! Fluff! In my_ story!_

__

Yami *laughs* which probably means it's between you and Ryou. 

__

Bakura: Shut up Pharaoh. 

__

Yami: Anyway, Read and Review. 

__

Kendra: Hey look, it's all spelled out! You must feel special. 

__

Seto: I have a question, if they've gotten far enough to read 'Read and Review' don't you think it's rather pointless to put the 'Read' part since they must have read the story to get this far? I mean, shouldn't you just put 'Review'? 

__

Kendra: But Seeeeto, 'Review' sounds so bo-oring. 

__

Seto *rolls his eyes* 

__

Yugi *is still celebrating the fact that he's got a job* 

1,447 


End file.
